Under some circumstances, the batteries of electric-powered vehicles may become depleted of electrical charge. The potential of becoming stranded along the roadside with a depleted traction battery is possible for operators of BEVs. This potential may be particularly problematic for BEV operators or occupants with special needs.
Range estimation algorithms for Battery Electric Vehicles (BEVs) are capable of predicting the State of Charge (SOC) of the vehicle's traction battery, predicting future energy consumption, and therefore, the likelihood of reaching a particular destination or range contour either along a planned route or around the vehicle's present position. Using charge station location data either from cloud sources (content delivery network) or internal on-board vehicle databases, the existence of charging sources that are within (or not within) the vehicle's range is easily identifiable.
Accordingly, a BEV life support system and method in which an operator of a BEV is provided with data indicating the likelihood of the BEV reaching a charging station on the current state of charge of the vehicle battery may be desirable. This capability may enable a vehicle operator to continue driving with little to no likelihood of reaching a charging station or, alternatively, to safely stop operation of the vehicle, request assistance and use the remaining traction battery charge for “life support functions” until help arrives.